Seeking Solace
by Ginger S
Summary: The men of the A-shift of Station 51 look to Captain Stanley for many things including a father figure to his youngest crewman. Johnny reaches out to Hank to help him face his latest injury. Be sure to read the sequel "The Right Choices"
1. Chapter 1

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter One**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The little red rescue squad passed through the streets of Carson, California seemingly unnoticed by the pedestrians going about their evening business. Inside the two firemen/paramedics sat tall and proud. Their turnouts crusted with dried mud, their once sweat covered hair now dried and stuck in various places to their foreheads beneath their helmets. Exhausted from the continuous rescue efforts needed to extract the victims of the mine cave in but exhilarated by the fact that they had just performed their first acts as officially licensed paramedics. The Wedsworth-Townsend Act had passed allowing the paramedic program to proceed. They had received word just in time to save their heart attack victim. They had been allowed to administer their first _official_ field IV without a nurse or doctor present, shock their first heart back into rhythm. What a rush.

Dr. Brackett had finally come around and went before the committee to fight for the program, the result leading to the very first save for this new team of practicing paramedics. Now after stopping by Rampart General Hospital to check on their patient and refill their supplies the two men were returning to Station 51 to relinquish their responsibilities of offering immediate medical care to the citizens of Los Angeles, California to the next shift, the next pair of waiting paramedics now licensed to practice in the field.

Backing the squad into the bay Roy Desoto put the Squad in park and sat staring out the windshield into the darkened evening sky. John Gage sat beside him also staring out into the world beyond. "We did it Roy. We actually did it."

"We sure did Junior."

The two men smiled to each other and moved to exit the truck. Waiting in the day room the rest of the A-shift crew and the members of the next shift were joined by the chief who wanted to congratulate his men. The shift change had been scheduled for much earlier in the day, but the catastrophe at the mine had delayed the switch. Strolling into the room expecting to grab a quick cup of coffee before hitting the showers the two men were surprised by a standing ovation from their firefighting family. Captain Hammer and the chief approached the men with outstretched hands taking them both into a very proud hand shake. The others in the room followed closely behind.

That had been three years ago. Captain Hank Stanley was now the leader of the A-shift, but the rest of the guys: Mike, Marco, Chet, Johnny and Roy were all still part of the team. Hank Stanley was a good captain and more importantly a great friend. Looking across the table from where he sat with his partner beside him Johnny smiled. Why was he thinking about all of this today he wondered? Being a fireman had been his dream as a boy. He had wanted to be a tillerman, but as a boot he had found that he enjoyed the rush that performing rescues had given him. He had also discovered that he was good at it. So he became one of the best rescue men in the department. Then when the paramedic program training had started and the fire department had pushed for the rescue men to attend the training and become certified he had eventually decided to join the second class. That was when he first met Roy; now they were partners and best friends.

"Johnny?" Roy asked his partner after he had been still and quiet too long. "You okay?"

"Huh?"

"You've been sitting there for a long time just looking off into space. I asked you if you wanted a refill on your coffee. You didn't even act like you heard me. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah partner, just thinking." Johnny smiled up at his friend. "A refill would be great. Thanks."

Roy obliged, but was not convinced that everything was okay with his usually very animated and never still best friend. Hank looked up from the sports section of the newspaper to check on the appearance of his youngest crewman. "John if you're not feeling well you had better let me know. I don't want you keeping another illness or injury to yourself. Understood?"

"I'm fine Cap. Just got a lot on my mind today."

"You let Roy or I know if you find yourself in need of a replacement."

"Yes sir." Johnny ducked his head in embarrassment. He knew that he had kept things from his shift and captain before. He was truly just deep in thought today remembering how much he had benefited from his relationship with the guys and his opportunities with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. "Uh I'll be out back if anyone needs me," he said as he rose from his seat and took his coffee cup. Walking slowly through the apparatus bay taking in the squad and engine's beauty as he did Johnny went outside and climbed up on the hood of his Land Rover. He loved to relax on the hood of his beloved truck enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face and the sounds of the city around him. He loved to escape those sounds often going hiking or camping, but something about the noises at the station reminded him of his responsibility to the citizens that called for the help of Station 51. Johnny thought about how he felt the sense of family that he had lost when his parents had been killed in a head on car crash ten years ago. Sure he had gone to live with his aunt who loved him dearly, but he had felt more a burden to her than a son. Now somehow his captain seemed more like a father to him than he ever thought possible, and Roy had taken up residence in his heart as more than a friend he was his brother. Roy's wife Joanne and two children, Chris and Jenny, had become his family. His shift mates and the staff at Rampart completed his group of new found family. Johnny finally felt like he belonged again and it felt good. That was it. Today was the anniversary of his graduation from the academy. That's why his mind was clouded with all of these memories and mushy feelings. The sudden ringing of the klaxons brought Johnny back to reality. Jumping from the hood of the Rover he sprinted into the bay and slid up next to the squad. Grabbing his turnout coat as he listened intently to the call from the radio as dispatch announced a fire at a clothing factory, he slipped into his seat on the passenger side of the squad. "Sounds like a big one."

"Yeah that's four stations and an extra squad on the first response. I sure hope there is no one inside that factory right now," Roy said as he shifted the squad into drive. Pulling from the bay before the door was even all the way up. Johnny directed their path from the station to the scene and the engine followed closely behind. When they approached the factory they could see the smoke rising high in the air.

"Man Roy will you look at that!"

Listening to the instructions given the arriving companies coming across the radios Roy knew that 51's was sent to the rear of the facility. Pulling up along side the hydrant so Johnny could get out to grab the feeder hose from big red, he then proceeded to a safe position for the squad. With quick precise movements Johnny wrapped the hose around the hydrant and waited for the engine to pull forward laying hose as it went. When Mike found the best spot for the rig Chet and Marco jumped down from either side of the engine and secured the wheel chocks. Then with great skill Johnny attached the valve to the hydrant on the side facing the fire. Once he had the hose attached to the hydrant, he checked to be sure Mike was ready for the water, using the hydrant wrench he turned it on and came running up beside the squad to get his SCBA. Donning their breathing apparatus the two paramedics joined their Captain as the Battalion Chief explained their assignment. "There are at least three workers missing. This place is full of solvents, fabric dyes, and other combustible agents. Hank we'll need your paramedics to assist squad 16 in the search and rescue. Your linemen will have to back them up. It is extremely hot in there. It's all one story except over the main office area there is some storage. The stairs are on the north corner of the rear of the office area. There are also several catwalks that stretch over the machinery. The plant supervisor is one of the missing. He could be anywhere. He was reported as trying to evacuate everyone from the building. The other two missing are possibly in the sewing room at the rear of the plant. Good luck men."

The three men nodded to the chief and returned to join the engine crew. "Chet and Marco we need two lines. I'll back you both up. We need to follow Roy and John to give them as much cover as possible. Keep in mind this place is full of combustible agents and flammables. Keep your eyes open for dangers. Mike keep that pressure steady. We'll need it. Okay men let's do this."

Johnny grabbed a pick head axe and Roy a halligan bar as they passed the squad on the way to enter the burning structure. Craig Brice and Bob Bellingham the paramedic team from Station 16 joined the group as they prepared to enter the building. Captain Stanley radioed Mike to open the pressure to the hoses. Chet and Marco stood ready for the surge and then opened the nozzles releasing water onto the entrance. Johnny moved to the head of the group felt the door for heat and broke it open with the head of the axe. All of the men braced for the expected fireball they knew would rush out as oxygen rushed into the building. Ducking away from the reaching grasp of the flames hungry for anything that would burn, the group of men hesitated for the seconds needed for Marco and Chet to squelch the fire around the door. The group made its way inside. Flames shot up in every direction and rolled along the floors and ceiling. The smell of burning wood and fabric permeated their clothing and hair. The thick smoke made it almost impossible to determine one part of the factory from another.

"Chet you follow Roy and John to the right up on those catwalks. Marco you go with Craig and Bob up top above the offices. John you lead while Roy backs Chet up on the hose. Marco I'll back you. Now let's move." The group dispersed to the assigned search areas. Half way up the stairs to the catwalk Johnny noticed a vat below that looked to be filled with fabric dye. He motioned to Roy and Chet to make them aware of it as well. They reached the top with no real trouble. Moving down the walk Johnny surveyed the area below for victims. As he backed up Chet on the hose Roy also looked over the area. Noticing a row of 55 gallon drums he presumed were filled with solvents he yelled to get Johnny's attention. Before he could get Johnny to hear him the drums began exploding causing them to fly up and knock against the bottom of the walkway. One drum burst through the walk mere feet in front of his partner. Johnny was thrown from his feet and off the walk. Somehow miraculously he managed to grab a one hand hold on the broken end of the walk. Chet immediately shut of the hose and he and Roy ran over to assist their fallen man. Roy reached him first grasping him by the wrist.

"Roy!" Johnny yelled as he saw his friends running towards where he hung on for dear life.

"Johnny hold on!" Roy dove for the open gap in the walk and grabbed on. "Chet grab my legs before we both go over." Chet slammed down on top of Roy's legs. "Hang on Junior we're going to get you out of here."

"Hurry Roy I think I cut my side. I'm bleeding. Bad." Roy knew if Johnny was telling him about an injury it had to be bad.

"Can you reach your other hand up?" Johnny raised his other hand and grabbed a handful of Roy's turnout coat.

"Awww man." Johnny gasped at the movement.

"Okay can you pull yourself up?"

"Don't think I can."

"Come on Johnny you have to."

Chet rose up and sat on Roy's legs while reaching for Johnny's arm ready to help him pull up. "Come on Gage I'll help ya."

Johnny's eyes met Chet's and he nodded his assent to try. Together the two men were able to help Johnny back up onto the damaged walk. When he lay back Roy could see the amount of blood already soaking through Johnny's turnouts. "Chet we have to get him out of here." Reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out the HT Roy called to his Captain. Dispensing with radio protocol he called out to Hank. "Cap this is Roy. John's down. We need to evacuate him immediately. There are 55 gallon drums of solvent below us and the area is unsafe. The catwalk is impassible from here." As he spoke in the radio he opened Johnny's turnout coat to see the damage. Johnny had a very deep tear along his right side and was bleeding profusely. As soon as he finished with his radio transmission and even before Captain Stanley had time to respond Chet had grabbed the hose to provide protection on the way out and Roy had Johnny in a fireman's carry. They were on the move as Stanley gave them the go ahead to evacuate.

"10-4 HT 51. We're right behind you. We found the two workers and their supervisor. Evacuate now." Captain Stanley knew that Roy was rattled by Johnny's injury so in his heart he too knew it had to be bad.

Roy practically ran down the stairs from the catwalk. Back on level ground again he laid Johnny on the floor. He had to try to control the bleeding. Chet continued to keep the fire from reaching his crew mates. Captain Stanley came running up beside his fallen man. Marco, Craig, and Bob all passed carrying the three other victims from the burning building. "Roy how is he?"

"Not good Cap we need a stokes. Now!"

Captain Stanley radioed Mike to shut off the engine's pumps and bring in a stokes and pressure bandages right away. Before he could get the pumps shut off Marco had grabbed the needed gear. Mike and Marco ran into the building. Johnny looked up at his superior, "Sorry Cap."

"Don't worry about it John. It wasn't your fault. You just hang in there."

"Yeah," he breathed out with a gasp of pain.

"Stay with me Johnny." Roy talked calmly to his partner. "Mike's on his way with the stokes."

Suddenly Mike and Marco had arrived with the needed equipment. Roy immediately applied the pressure bandages to Johnny's side asking Chet to keep pressure on them as they lifted Johnny into the stokes he reached out a hand seeking solace from his Captain. Hank grabbed the outstretched hand and gripped it strongly. "Okay John I'm right here. Roy are we ready to move?"

Roy moved to the other side of the stokes replacing Chet in putting pressure to stop the bleeding, Mike took the feet and Marco the head. Chet grabbed the halligan Roy had dropped and they moved for the door. The linemen from another station had come to clear the way for their exit. They could feel the water spray as they came back into daylight.

"Chet get the bio-phone, drug box and oxygen." Captain Stanley directed. "Roy let's get him on that chopper. You can treat him in the air."

"Cap," Johnny whispered.

"Yes John?"

"Don't leave me Cap."

"John I'll be at Rampart as soon as I can."

"No Cap. Need….need…hold….on." Johnny was afraid. He knew he had lost a lot of blood and the cut was deep and long. Johnny sought the comfort that only a father could give a son during a traumatic situation.

Captain Stanley had a duty to the department, but he also knew that right now one of his men was fighting not only for his life, but also his ability to continue his career.

"Go Cap I'll take over as crew leader," Mike assured Hank.

Captain Stanley reached into his pocket and pulled out his HT. "HT 51 to Battalion 14."

"Go ahead HT 51."

"Requesting permission to accompany code I on helicopter to Rampart and leaving second in command as leader of my crew."

The chief knew Hank Stanley's devotion to his job as commander of his crew, but he also knew of Stanley's dedication to his men. Knowing how his crew looked to him for direction and often comfort he could only imagine the severity of his man's injury. "HT 51 permission granted to accompany code I to Rampart. Please advise on identity of injured man."

"Code I is John Gage."

The chief knew that Johnny was the youngest member of Stanley's crew. He also knew that Hank had taken on a special role for the orphaned man. "10-4 keep us posted. Have your lead man report to command for instructions after your departure."

"10-4 HT 51 out."

The group of men loaded Johnny onto the chopper. Chet raced over with the equipment. Roy climbed in along with Hank. Chet and Marco stood back as Mike shut the chopper door and gave the pilot the thumbs up to take off. The chopper lifted up and quickly disappeared above the cloud of smoke that covered the area. Mike, Chet and Marco went back to assist with the battle that raged to gain control of the dragon that consumed the factory.

On the chopper Johnny struggled to stay conscious while Roy worked to administer care. Hank held John's hand and talked calmly to his as they raced toward the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Two**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"Cap," Johnny whispered. "It's my anniversary."

"What do you mean John?"

"Graduated…academy…s…six years ago," Johnny was barely able to get the words out. He was having some trouble breathing. His pulse was racing as his heart tried to compensate for the blood loss.

"That's wonderful John. Six years is quite an accomplishment. I'm proud of you." Captain Stanley smiled down at his friend. He gave his best attempt at a smile but he didn't quite pull it off.

Roy worked feverishly to try to stabilize his best friend's condition. He started IV's in both arms. "Johnny you need to keep that oxygen on okay. Cap can you help me with the MAST suit?"

"Sure Roy." Captain Stanley let go of Johnny's hand only long enough to help Roy with the anti-shock suit that would help to control Johnny's blood pressure. Johnny tensed as his Captain let go. He began to hyperventilate and became somewhat combative. "Hang on John. I'm right here." As soon as he could he resumed his position beside Johnny and grabbed his flailing hand. Johnny immediately calmed.

Roy also moved up near Johnny's head and brushed the sweat streaked hair from his forehead. "Hey Junior we're almost there."

"R r ro roy…hu hurt sss." Johnny's blood pressure was dropping and the dizziness made it hard for him to focus.

"I know." Roy continued to rub his hand across Johnny's head trying to offer some comfort to his hurting friend.

As soon as the chopper touched down the doors were flung open, and Dr. Brackett began pulling the stokes out onto a gurney. "What are his vitals now Roy?" The team of medical professionals whisked Johnny away with Roy and Captain Stanley running along side. Roy updated Brackett on Johnny's condition, and Hank kept a firm grip on his hand. Johnny squeezed his eyes shut to try to keep from losing his battle against the nausea that had set in. "We're taking him directly to OR8. You can wait down here or in the surgery waiting area." They moved the gurney to the waiting elevator. "Sorry guys we have to move." As soon as the contact between Johnny and Captain Stanley broke, Johnny began whimpering and struggling against the hands that held him on the gurney. He gasped for air. His blood pressure immediately dropped, and his pulse skyrocketed.

"Doc?" Stanley asked a myriad of questions with the one word.

"Come on guys let's go." Dr. Brackett allowed the two firemen on the elevator. Roy placed a hand on top of Johnny's head. Captain Stanley took his former position of allowing Johnny to hold on for life. Johnny's condition immediately stabilized. "I've never seen him this upset. I mean usually you can talk to him Roy. What happened that has him so spooked?"

"I don't know Doc. I think he is really afraid this time. He seems panicked. I just can't explain it. He has not allowed himself to close his eyes. He never lost consciousness even with the severe pain he is in. He seems to be holding on to Cap for strength. Is he going to be all right?"

"If I have anything to do with it he will be just fine, but we have our work cut out for us. He has lost a lot of blood. His organs could be jeopardized. We need to get a transfusion going." As soon as Brackett finished his brief evaluation the elevator doors opened, and the team was on the move again. This time the contact had to be broken. Captain Stanley and Roy were left standing by the elevator as they watched their friend disappear behind the doors that led to the operating room. As they rolled him away Johnny's head rose off the gurney, and his hand reached back for his Captain. Just as they reached the doors his head fell back; his hand went limp, dangling off the side of the gurney. Johnny had passed out. "Let's move. Get that transfusion started. I need x-rays stat." Brackett could be heard for a short time barking orders to the OR staff. As the doors closed the sounds were closed off as well.

The elevator alarm screamed in the background. Dr. Brackett had pushed the stop button when they reached the OR floor to allow everyone out. No one had thought to let it out again. Captain Stanley backed into the wall and slid to the floor resting his head in his hands. Roy mimicked his Captain only he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. Neither knew how long they sat there in the busy hallway. They just stayed right in that spot until Dixie came up to them. "Okay you guys are going to get cleaned up. You are not what I need patients and families seeing." She stood over the two men with towels and scrubs in her hands. "There is a shower down this hall for the surgeons. You can use it."

Roy thought for a second about what Dixie had said. He looked down at his clothes. He was covered in blood, Johnny's blood. He started trembling at that thought. Captain Stanley just sat there on the floor with his head still in his hands looking at the trail of blood that pooled in the elevator floor and led a path of droplets down the hall and into the OR doors. An orderly came up with a mop bucket of sudsy water and began to clear away the evidence that Johnny had lost so much blood. "Cap we need to get cleaned up." Roy reached over and tugged on his Captain's elbow.

"Okay." Hank said only one word, but he slowly stood up and leaned against the wall. He was a little dizzy himself from the trauma they had faced. "Show me the way."

Dixie led the men to the shower area and excused herself. "I'll keep you posted. You can wait up here in the surgery waiting area. Is there anyone you need me to call?"

"No. I'll call them." Hank answered in short.

"I'll call Joanne after we get cleaned up. Maybe then we will have more to tell." Roy shuffled towards the shower.

"Roy put yours and Hank's turnouts in this bag. I'll get an orderly to bring it downstairs when you are finished. I'll lock them in our storage room until you are ready to pick them up. Okay?"

"Sure. Thanks Dix."

Both men showered quickly not wanting to miss any news that might come from the operating room. Not wanting to make any phone calls until they had some kind of word on Johnny's condition, all that was left for the two men to do was wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Three**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

"You know when I was told that I would be the new captain for the station I wanted to find out about my crew before taking over. I went down to headquarters and pulled all of your files. I have to say I was very impressed with Captain Hammer's team. Mike's score on the engineer's exam was the highest in that group. His time as a lineman also had been quite exemplary. Marco had done very well at the academy as well. His service as part of the engine crew at his previous station assignment was well documented. He received praise for his firefighting ability. Even Chester B has a good record. I don't have to tell you how impressed I was with your file Roy. Your participation in helping recruit rescue men for the paramedic program spoke volumes to me about the man that would be working for me. I had never worked with a rescue squad so that whole concept was new to me. Anyway I have to tell you the one team member that worried me was John. His service record was exemplary, but he was young and in my eyes still a little green. He was only 19 when he graduated the academy. I guess that was six years ago today. He ranked very high on his scores at the academy and according to his file immediately slipped into the role of rescuer. He was assigned to the rescue squad at Station 10 after only a few months on the engine. I guess you know he ranked first in his paramedic class, but I was still worried about having someone so young on my crew."

"Yeah I know what you mean Cap. The first time I met him he came in to ask questions about the paramedic training. When he walked in I thought he was in the wrong place. I thought he was still in high school. He was actually 21. But you know Cap he asked all the right questions. He proved to be very intelligent. He had done his homework. I didn't think he would sign up though. He had doubts until after we talked. He borrowed my pen and signed up right then and there. That day marked the beginning of what I now know to be the best friendship I could ever ask for. People really gave Johnny a hard time about being an Indian even then. The way he just shrugged it off and kept doing what he intended to do showed me that he was a strong individual. He really studied the manuals and procedures. I have to admit although he was probably the youngest guy there, he was definitely the brightest. Don't get me wrong the way he was always fidgeting, constantly moving, really got on my nerves. I've never seen anyone with that much energy. It's catching though. I think hanging around Johnny keeps me feeling younger. He is like having a really big kid around all the time."

"You have really hit the nail on the head there Roy. He is like a really big kid." Captain Stanley laughed at the thought.

"He has many layers though. In one way he is insecure while in another he is an expert. It can really drive you crazy trying to figure him out." Roy paused in thought. "He certainly has a way with women and children."

"That Gage Charm." The two laughed together at Captain Stanley's comment.

"Remember my first day at 51's?" Captain Stanley asked Roy.

"Yeah it was kind of scary for us guys."

"Well it was really scary for me. I was a new Captain, and I was taking over a fairly new station with a crew that had only been together for about a year. I remember everyone lining up for roll call. You all looked a little concerned, but Johnny looked like he was scared to death."

"Well Cap he wanted you to like him. One thing about Johnny he can't hide his feelings. You know that's why he always loses at cards. He can't hide the emotion on his face or in his eyes. That's one of the things that makes me crazy. For the most part you can read him like a book until someone is discriminatory or ridicules him then he shuts off. His face is void of emotion and his eyes become vacant. I think maybe he has to close himself off so he won't get hurt. That's one part of Johnny that I just can't figure out. I guess it is a defensive mechanism he learned after his parents died." Roy looked down at his hands in thought.

"We've had a lot of opportunities to worry about our friend haven't we Roy?" Captain Stanley patted Roy on the shoulder offering comfort. "Remember that monkey virus he contracted. When he fell off that scaffolding I couldn't believe my eyes. Then to find out he had that virus that almost killed him was quite a shock. Somehow he and Dr. Brackett survived that. Johnny possesses a strength about him than runs very deep. He is a survivor Roy."

"Yeah he is."

The two men sat together in companionable silence for a while until the rest of the crew showed up.

"Any word?" Mike asked as the three men joined the others.

"Not yet. He's still in surgery. They haven't come out to give us any bad news so I guess that's a good thing," Captain Stanley looked his men over making sure they were unharmed. He had left them at the fire to be with John, but he still worried about the safety of his crew.

"Man this is like waiting to see if he would be okay after that darn snake bit him," Chet shook his head as he slumped into a chair to wait.

"Or like when he was in that warehouse where that bomb had exploded, and the guy said there was another one set to go off. I remember realizing that Johnny was still inside. You went in after him Roy. I just knew that the two of you would be caught in the second explosion. Somehow you were able to get him out in time. I pray we got him here in time today." Marco began praying quietly in Spanish. He took a seat next to Chet.

"I think I'll get some coffee. Anyone want some?" Mike asked the group of men.

"I'll come with you Mike. I would like a report on what happened at the fire after I left." Captain Stanley got up to join Mike.

Mike and Cap came back a short time later with coffee in hand. They moved to the other side of the waiting area to discuss the events at the fire. Even though Captain Stanley had left Mike in charge there were still reports to file. The actions of his crew were ultimately his responsibility whether he was there or not.

"Roy do you think Johnny's gonna be all right?" Marco asked. Chet wanted to know as well and sat forward in his chair.

"I don't know. He lost an awful lot of blood. The cut was deep, but I'm not sure if any organs were affected. He could have lacerated his liver or intestines. The impact could have broken some ribs. I couldn't really tell. I think the main concern is the amount of blood loss. He could suffer organ damage from that alone." Roy was usually the calm level headed member of the A-shift from Station 51, but today he didn't feel calm at all. He was deeply concerned about his best friend. They had been waiting for what seemed like a long, long time, but was actually only about two hours. As Roy looked up to say something else to Chet and Marco he noticed Dixie coming in the waiting area. "Dix?"

All five men jumped to their feet and surrounded the nurse. "Guys I don't know much. Dr. Brackett asked me to update you on Johnny's surgery. They did get the bleeding under control for the moment. He definitely has several broken ribs on the right side where the injury is. One of the ribs lacerated the liver. They are working to repair that damage now. They have a transfusion going trying to replenish the blood loss. He's not stable. His blood pressure is too low. Kel is worried about his heart. It is under a great deal of stress from the blood loss. That's really all I know for now."

"Thanks for the update Dixie," Captain Stanley spoke for the group. "I guess I had better make a few phone calls." Hank headed towards the bank of pay phones that were there for patient's families.

"Guess I need to call Joanne and let her know what is going on as well. Mike do you want me to have Joanne call your wife?"

"That would be great Roy. Just have Joanne tell her I will call later when we have more news."

Roy joined Hank at the pay phones. He pulled change from his pocket and deposited some into the coin slot. Hearing his wife answer he began to tell her about Johnny. "I know Jo, but he lost so much blood. I'm really worried that he might not make it this time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Four**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

While Captain Stanley and the others waited quietly in the surgery waiting area there was a frenzy of activity in the operating room.

Dr. Brackett and Dr. Joe Early worked flawlessly trying to repair the damage to Johnny's liver. Due to the severe blood loss they were having trouble keeping his blood pressure up. They repeatedly studied the x-rays as they explored his abdominal cavity for other injuries from the blunt trauma. There was also a great deal of flushing out of the area with saline to prevent infection. Once the two doctors were sure there was no unseen damage to the other organs they began the arduous task of debridement of the laceration. Since there was the risk of tendon and nerve damage, Dr. Brackett allowed his colleague to take over that part of the procedure. While Joe worked on repairing the tendons and nerves as he applied absorbable subcutaneous stitches to close the area deep within the wound, Kel started another blood transfusion. It seemed as if they were pumping blood in only to see it pump out again. Johnny was bleeding out, and they had to get things finished up before they could slow down on the transfusions. The wound itself was not that long, but it was deep and jagged. The debridement was a slow process. The doctors had been working on Johnny for two hours now, and they were growing tired and weary. There was one thing for sure. They both cared deeply for the injured paramedic and intended to be very thorough in his care. Once the inner area of the wound was stitched together Dr. Brackett took over to close. He wanted to make sure that Johnny had as little scarring as possible. "As soon as we get him settled in post op we need to start him on a strong round of antibiotics," Dr. Brackett told Joe. "I want him on some anti-nausea medication as well. The last thing we need is for him to pull out this beautiful stitchery."

"We'll need a respiratory therapist to start him on deep breathing and have a spirometer sent up as soon as he's awake," Joe shook his head as he thought about the many times Johnny had been in need of respiratory therapy.

"Okay I think we're done here. Let's get him to post op and start another transfusion. Hopefully his hemoglobin and hemocrit levels will start improving now that the bleeding is under control." Dr. Brackett made the necessary notes in Johnny's chart as he and Joe made their way towards the surgical waiting area and Johnny's shift mates.

By the time they reached the waiting room all five men were on their feet and hovering just inside the doorway. "Doc?" Roy was first to speak. He could tell from experience that the two doctors he admired most were concerned. It showed in their facial expressions and the way they carried themselves.

"Relax guys he made it through surgery. His blood pressure is still a bit low. He is still on transfusion therapy which I expect to help with that. Of course he will be very weak from both the surgery and the blood loss. I expect him to be anemic. That goes with the blood loss. Hopefully the anemia will correct itself. I'm sure Dixie told you about the liver laceration. We repaired that with little difficulty and found no other internal damage. He did break three ribs on the right side which is what cut into the liver. There isn't much we can do about the ribs with all of the stitches, but he won't be moving around much for several days anyway. There are some concerns. One complication from this type of abdominal trauma is the possibility of internal hernia. Of course there is possible infection of the site. We are starting antibiotics to hopefully counteract any infection, and he has already received a tetanus booster. As you know Roy any abdominal surgery can lead to respiratory complications. You will need to make sure he uses the spirometer every chance you get. We will have respiratory therapy start him on deep breathing and coughing exercises as soon as he's awake. The last thing we need is for him to develop pneumonia." Dr. Brackett gave a good rundown of the overall situation with their friend.

"He will be okay though right Doc.?" Chet asked.

"I think so Chet, in time he should be all right," Joe answered.

"How long will he be laid up?" Mike was next to inquire about Johnny.

"Well with this type of abdominal trauma and surgery you can expect him to be out a minimum of 8 weeks, but with the blood loss on top of the surgery we may be looking at more like three months. He will need physical therapy and exercise to strengthen his abdominal muscles. He may have to be re-qualified to return. That will be up to the chief. I will personally see that he keeps up his paramedic certification. That will not be a problem," Dr. Brackett patted Roy on the shoulder offering his assurance that Johnny would remain his paramedic partner. "We will have to check his blood work every six to twelve hours for a couple of days to be sure his blood levels are improving, and will do everything we can to prevent respiratory problems that might delay his return to duty. He will be on total bed rest for several days. Then we'll start getting him up for short periods. He'll be hospitalized for at least 4 to 5 days probably a week."

"Listen guys, we all know that these are generalities when it comes to the recuperation time for this type of injury. This is John Gage we're talking about. John's healing time will be determined by John and John alone. Knowing him the way we all do he could be back in the 8 week time period no matter what he goes through with complications. What we need to do is support him and encourage him to take the time needed to heal properly," Dr. Early voiced what everyone was thinking. "Let's just hope he avoids any complications."

"When can we see him?" Captain Stanley asked.

"Well there is a great risk for germ exposure. He is very weak and susceptible right now. I think it would be best to limit contact until at least tomorrow afternoon," Dr. Brackett turned to Mike, Chet and Marco. "I'm sorry guys, but I think for today we need to limit visitors to Roy and your Captain."

"No problem Dr. Brackett. We're just glad Johnny's going to be okay," Marco answered for his friends who nodded their agreement.

"Hank, you and Roy can see Johnny as soon as we move him up to ICU. I think that should be in about an hour." Dr. Brackett excused himself and went to shower and change.

"Guys I just want to remind you to encourage Johnny to take things slowly. He will have a great deal of weakness from the blood loss. We all know that he will expect himself to do better than he physically can at first. He's going to need all of your support to get through this. Remember how quickly he bounced back after that virus? He won't be that fortunate this time. Not with this type of injury," Dr. Early wanted to make sure Johnny had the support network he fully expected him to need in order to heal properly.

"We read ya loud and clear Doc," Chet answered for the group. "We'll take good care of Joh…uh…Gage." His little slip of the tongue almost calling Johnny by his first name let the others know how worried Chet had been about Johnny.

"We sure will. We'll make sure he does what he is supposed to do and not over do it either." This time Marco spoke up.

"Well good. John Gage is a very lucky man to have you all as friends. How could he not get better?" Joe patted Chet on the back and still smiling he turned and left the room.

"I think that was our cue to leave too," Mike said to Chet and Marco. "Cap will you or Roy keep us posted?"

"Sure Mike." Captain Stanley was relieved that his men understood that only he and Roy would see Johnny tonight. He for one had not intended on leaving until he saw John for himself. "I'll call you after we've seen him."

"Well I guess we'll see you next shift then Cap. Let's go guys." Mike rounded up Chet and Marco. He obviously would someday make a great captain. Mike Stoker was a born leader.

"Roy how 'bout you and I get some coffee while we wait?"

"That sounds great Cap. I need to call Joanne first."

"Yeah I guess I had better update my wife and the chief as well."

The two men strolled over to the bank of pay phones once again. Once their phone calls were complete they got their coffee and headed back to the waiting area to do just that….wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Five**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Awareness came slowly for the injured paramedic. He could feel the tube down his throat and instinctively knew he was intubated, but why there was a need to be on the vent escaped him. His chocolate brown eyes fluttered again as he tried desperately to get them to open. Why did he feel so weak? It seemed as if he didn't even have enough energy to think. Giving in to the draw of sleep Johnny drifted once again into oblivion.

"He showed some signs of waking up a few minutes ago Dr. Brackett, but I don't think he was quite ready yet," the surgery nurse informed the doctor.

"Johnny? Can you hear me?" Dr. Brackett lightly shook Johnny's shoulder. "Come on Gage it's time to wake up for me."

Getting no response from his patient, not even a groan or moan, Dr. Brackett grew concerned. Deciding that he may need to run a few tests to determine how the blood therapy was working, he instructed the nurse to draw a new sample. A short while later he had the results. "Hang another transfusion. His levels are still too low. We need to get him to wake up for a few minutes at least, so he can be moved to ICU. I want to be sure he is at least somewhat aware before he's moved." Dr. Brackett's mouth twitched with worry over the lack of response from his friend. "Come on Johnny give me some sign here that you are waking up."

Just as Dr. Brackett finished his last statement he noticed the long dark lashes fluttering across pale cheeks. The rest of Johnny's body was uncharacteristically still. Dr. Brackett watched his friend for a few more moments and then nudged his shoulder a little, "Come on Johnny. We're all waiting for you here. It's time to wake up." There was no response and the fluttering lashes stilled once again.

Another hour passed before Dr. Brackett once again entered the post op area. Moving to the side of Johnny's bed he glanced at the different life sustaining machines checking the readings with expert skill and practice. He grabbed the chart from the hanger on the end of the bed and checked over the nurse's notes. As he read his thoughts took in the details: _**low grade fever that's to be expected; BP and pulse a little on the low side, but then that was expected as well. Why aren't you awake my friend? Or at least trying to wake up?**_

Johnny was dreaming, or at least he thought it was a dream, that he was in a factory fire. In his dream a dragon continuously blew flames at Chet and Roy as they followed Johnny into the dark, smokey, ruins of the once thriving factory. He didn't know why they were going deeper into the dragon's lair, but for some strange reason unknown to him they kept on moving forward. Suddenly the dragon, angry at the intrusion, whipped his tail around and knocked Johnny off of the platform they had been standing on. Chet and Roy called to him and reached out for him, but he fell. As he plummeted towards the floor he couldn't see he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down he saw the tip end of the dragon's tail protruding from is right side. He hung there in the air. Suspended by the end of the beast's tail as the fire danced around them. Johnny looked up at his friends' reaching hands. They were trying to help him, but he was slipping away. The dragon had him, and he could see no escape. "No," he whispered.

"Johnny?" Dr. Brackett thought he heard something above the whirring and hissing noises from the array of equipment in the small cubicle. "Can you wake up for me?" He looked down watching the eye lashes that fluttered again. Finally the lashes lifted slightly from their resting place and though open only slit, chocolate brown eyes could be seen moving beneath heavy lids. "Hey you with me Johnny?" The wandering eyes slowly focused on the doctor and slowly blinked. Dr. Brackett took that as a yes. "Do you know where you are?" Blink. "Okay good. You're on a vent, because you had to have surgery to repair a laceration to you liver and a pretty significant laceration on your right side. Do you remember?" No blink. "That's okay. We'll talk about that later. You lost a lot of blood Johnny. We are working to replace that and get your labs back up. We are going to move you to ICU in a little while. You're going to be fine. Okay?" Blink. "Once we get you settled Roy and Hank can see you. They and the rest of the guys have been waiting for a long time to be sure you're all right. Would you like to see them?" Blink.

Patting Johnny on the shoulder Dr. Brackett left the room to go update Roy and Hank on Johnny's progress. Johnny drifted back to sleep.

Roy and Captain Stanley were still waiting on word from Dr. Brackett about when they could see Johnny. Dr. Brackett found the two men dozing in the waiting room. Not wanting to disturb them he decided to go ahead and get Johnny moved and settled in ICU before waking the men.

Once Johnny was set up in the Intensive Care Unit Dr. Brackett again returned to the surgery waiting area to find the two men still dozing. "Roy wake up. Johnny's ready to see you." Roy and Hank both woke up quickly as firemen do when they are being called out to a fire or rescue.

"Hey Dr. Brackett," Roy rubbed his eyes to clear the sleep from them. "Can we see him?"

"Yes Roy he is up in ICU just stop at the nurse's desk, and they will show you where he is. I need you to remember that he is very weak. We had a hard time waking him up in post op. He is still on the vent, but if he continues to do well we may extubate him later tonight or first thing in the morning."

"Sure Doc we understand. We just need to see him. Can one of us sit with him for a while?" Hank asked.

"I've already given instructions to the nurses to allow you or Roy total access, but just the two of you. He will not be allowed any other visitors until I give further instructions. I want to limit his contact with others until his blood work comes back with better readings. I'll check on him later. Right now I need to get back to the ER."

"Okay Doc see ya later," Roy waved to his friend as they moved towards the public elevators.

After stopping at the nurse's desk the two friends entered the darkened ICU room. There were monitors and machines surrounding the bed where their very pale friend rested. He looked so small for a man of 6'1". The normally tan man before them looked almost ghostly white. Other than the movement caused by the vent pushing air into his lungs there was no movement. "He's too still," Hank said.

"Johnny?" Roy moved beside the bed and placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Johnny Cap and I are here. Can you wake up for me?" Johnny's eyelashes fluttered and he slowly opened his eyes to look up at Roy. "Hey Junior, good to see you. You really had us worried."

Johnny's eyes moved from Roy to Hank, but no other part of his body moved. This alone caused more concern from the two visitors. The deep brown eyes settled on Hank and with great effort Johnny's hand lifted slightly from the bed. Hank saw the slight movement and took Johnny's hand in his again offering strength and support for the man he thought of like a son. "You're going to be just fine John." Johnny's eyes slid closed, and he again drifted off to sleep.

"Roy, he is really out of it. Why don't I sit with him for a while? You go home and get some rest. Spend some time with Joanne and the kids. If he continues to be this out of it I'll head home after Dr. Brackett comes back to check on him. If there is any change I'll call you. Okay?"

Roy nodded his head in agreement. "Okay Cap. I think I'll do that. You'll call me?"

"I'll call."

Roy patted his friend's shoulder, "I'll see you later Junior." He turned and headed towards the door. "If anything changes?"

"I'll call Roy go home." Hank chuckled at the dedication Roy had for Johnny. Ordinarily Roy was always the one to sit with Johnny, but he was tired and stressed and wanted, no needed to see Joanne. He needed her strength just as Johnny needed Hank's.

Captain Stanley settled in the chair beside Johnny's bed having never let go of the injured man's hand. He would stay there holding on offering strength and support as long as Johnny needed him to. That's what Captains do. That's what friends do. Most of all that's what a father would do for his son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Six**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Dixie walked into the ICU cubicle to a sight she never expected. Beside Johnny's bed where she normally saw Roy sat Captain Hank Stanley with his long thin legs propped up on the rail to the bed. His hand resting on top of Johnny's, and his head turned slightly towards Johnny, and his chin resting on his chest. Sometime during the vigil a kind soul had partially covered him with a blanket. Looking over towards the patient Dixie saw brown eyes watching Hank sleep. She noticed a calmness on Johnny's face that she didn't think she had ever seen before, a peacefulness. Johnny noticed her as she approached the bed. "Hey handsome, are you feeling better?"

Blink and a one shoulder shrug.

"I think Kel is going to be up in a few minutes to see if you're ready to get rid of the vent. Would you like that?"

Blink.

"I need to check your vitals and temperature okay sweetie?"

Blink.

Dixie went about her ministrations while trying not to disturb Hank or the gentle way he offered much needed support to her friend. Johnny's eyes never left his Captain. Dr. Brackett joined the group with a chuckle at the normally in control Captain sleeping soundly in the chair. "He must have stayed all night." Kel said softly. "How's our patient?"

"Well he still has a low grade temp. His vitals are a little low but stable. He's awake and aware," she smiled at Johnny as he listened intently to her answer. Dixie handed Dr. Brackett the chart so he could review the numbers. "I think he would like to get rid of that vent."

"Well he seems to be breathing very well this morning, and we do need to start the respiratory therapy to prevent post surgery pneumonia. Johnny you know with that abdominal surgery it is not going to be pleasant coughing to help get the tube out. Do you think you are ready for that?"

Blink.

"Okay Dixie let's take care of the extubation now." Dixie and Dr. Brackett moved into position to remove the vent. "Johnny when I tell you I need the strongest cough you can manage. Ready?"

Blink.

"Dixie you'll need to assist him in expelling as much air as possible." Dixie placed her hands low on Johnny's chest near the sternum to apply quick pressure as he coughed helping to push the tube up. "Okay Johnny cough for me." The very weak paramedic coughed the best he could and with Dixie's assistance they were able to barely get enough air movement to allow Dr. Brackett to remove the ventilation tube.

Johnny struggled to catch his breath waking Hank in the process. The sleepy eyed Captain woke with a start, quickly leaned forward grasping Johnny's hand and whispered in his ear. "Take it easy buddy. Just slow your breaths. I know it hurts. I'm right here with ya. Come on slowly, breath in….out, in…..out, slow it down." Johnny looked into his Captains eyes and followed his instructions slowing his breathing and settling down into a normal rhythm. His eyes slowly drifted closed and he slept. "Doc how is he this morning?"

"Well Hank as you can see he's breathing on his own. He's still extremely weak. I expect it will take up to 8 weeks for him to completely get his strength back, but his abdominal muscles will need at least that as well to be up to par for duty. He is running a low grade fever, but following surgery that's not unexpected. All in all I think he's coming along as I would expect him to."

"When will he be moved to a regular room? I know several men who would like to see him." Hank looked back at Johnny never removing his hand from the paramedic's.

"I would like to keep him here in ICU at least the rest of today. We'll start him on some deep breathing exercises; get him to drink something, see if he can keep it down, and then some broth. If all goes well and the fever comes down we may move him this evening or in the morning." Dr. Brackett studied the chart making notes as he spoke. "I think we might be able to arrange a few minutes around lunch if the guys would like to take a peek at our friend. I know how much it can help a worried friend just to get a look."

"Well Dr. Brackett I don't want Johnny to be alone. Something about this particular accident has really bothered him. He doesn't have any close family that I know of except his aunt, and she's in a nursing home. You need to make what ever notations necessary in that chart for myself or one of my men to be with him at all times." Hank Stanley did not intend to take no for an answer. These were his men. He was their captain. He couldn't make Johnny's physical injuries better, but he could help him through this by supporting him the only way he knew how: offering security and strength of family.

It was difficult for either man to back down from his position of authority, Hank's for his men and Dr. Brackett's for his patient. "Um Captain Stanley, that is against hospital policy and highly unusual, but I think we can accommodate your request." Dr. Brackett kept a straight face, but inside he was smiling. If it would help his patient he would give in to this particular 'demand'.

"Now Ms. McCall if you wouldn't mind staying here with John for just a minute I have something I need to take care of." Turning to Johnny he slipped his hand out of Johnny's causing the younger man to stir. When Johnny's questioning eyes met Hank's he bent down and whispered to Johnny that he would be right back. "Excuse me please." He said as he left the room.

"Johnny I want to check the dressing on your surgery sight while Hank is gone." Dr. Brackett had not been the one asked to stay, but something in Hank's tone that tugged at his heart. Dixie will you get me some clean dressings?"

"Sure Kel."

A short while later, all the bandages changed and the patient resettled in the bed, Hank returned looking a little refreshed. He had washed his face and finger combed his hair. His shirt was re-tucked into his jeans, and he sipped a cup of strong coffee. "Thank you for staying with John. I called Roy. He'll be here in about an hour. The other guys will plan on coming around one if that is acceptable to your schedule Dr. Brackett. I'll be back later this afternoon. I have some reports to file and need to make the necessary changes to cover John's shifts for the next eight weeks. As much as possible I will get someone to cover one of my other men when we're on shift so someone will be able to be with John as long as he needs it. Joanne, my wife, or Mike's will also take a turn with him when one of us can't. I have requested that the chief send out a memo to request other firemen hold off on visiting until you deem it acceptable." Hank moved to resume his vigil beside his junior paramedic.

"Thank you Captain Stanley. I think you have all the bases covered." Dr. Brackett turned to leave the room giving one final pat to Johnny's foot. "I'll see you later Johnny."

"Hank I can sit with him on my days off if you need me too. I care an awful lot about our friend as well." Dixie smiled down on the sleeping man. "He's kind of like a little brother to me."

"Thanks Dixie. I'll let you know. I just want him to get all the support he needs to get better. I don't know when he's had the kind of support a family can offer."

"He's had it for the last several years Captain Stanley. You and the guys have given him that."

"I hope so Dixie. I certainly hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Seven**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

After writing this and posting it I looked back at the shows I referenced in memories here and found that I went back too far. Actually some of the events would have been before Captain Stanley took over the station. Oh well it is after all fiction. My apologies for the slip up.

Captain Stanley settled in with his coffee to wait for Roy to take his place sitting with Johnny. His young friend was again sleeping. Actually except for brief moments Johnny had basically been asleep since his surgery the previous day. _**I know they said you would be weak, but you haven't even spoken since your surgery. You really have me worried here John. Something was on your mind yesterday before we got called out. What was going on in that head of yours that has you so upset since the accident? Whatever it is John I'll be here to help you through it. When you're ready to talk I'll listen even if it is just one of your crazy rants.**_ Hank was lost in thought when Dixie returned with another steamy cup of coffee and the newspaper. "I thought you could use some more caffeine and something to keep you busy," She smiled at Hank as he graciously accepted to offering.

"Thanks Dixie. I think a gallon of coffee wouldn't be enough. I guess I can understand why John is sleeping so much. That fire yesterday took a lot out of all of us."

"Take care of yourself Hank. Johnny will be all right in time. Now I have to get back to the ER before they send a search party out for me. I'll check on Johnny a little later. I hope you go home and rest before coming back up here." She gave Hank her best _'you need to do what I say'_ glare to stress her point.

"Yes ma'am I will," he chuckled as he agreed.

A short while later Roy tiptoed into the room where he found his Captain once again sleeping in the chair with the newspaper folded in his lap and his feet resting on the bed rail. Johnny opened his eyes and followed his best friend's progress into the room. "Hey Junior, Cap been asleep long?"

Johnny didn't answer Roy. He just looked over at Captain Stanley.

"Johnny?"

"Don't know," Johnny whispered with much difficulty. His throat was sore, and he just didn't have the energy to try harder.

"Would you like some water or some ice chips?" Roy reached for the cup on the tray beside the bed. He held the straw to Johnny's lips. Johnny took a sip and his eyes slid closed and the corners of his mouth rose slightly. "That's good huh?" Johnny nodded his head. "I'm going to step out for a cup of coffee before I wake Cap up. I'll be right back." Roy knew that once Captain Stanley left he wouldn't want to leave his too weak friend alone, so he decided to get some coffee first.

When Roy came back to the room with two cups of coffee Hank was awake and talking to Johnny. "Hey buddy, it's good to see you awake. You've been pretty much asleep since yesterday. Your surgery went well. Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh un no. Fire? D..di..did I fa..ll?" Johnny croaked out hoarsely.

"Yes it was a factory fire, and some drums exploded knocking into the catwalk you, Chet and Roy were on. You were knocked off and hit your side on the way. Some how you were able to grab onto the damaged end of the walk; Roy and Chet got you out. You have a pretty bad cut on your right side, some broken ribs, and they repaired a cut to your liver. You lost a lot of blood. That's why you're so weak, but you're going to be just fine." Captain Stanley patted Johnny on the shoulder as he reassured him of his recovery.

"O..ok..kay."

"I brought you some coffee Cap," Roy said as he made his presence known.

"Thanks Roy, I think I need some to get me awake enough to drive home."Roy pulled another chair over beside the one Hank had been using. The two men drank their coffee as Johnny went back to sleep. "At least he's talking now. I was getting worried about that. This is the first thing he's said since yesterday in the copter."

"He's really weak from the blood loss." Roy understood the weakness better than Hank due to his medical training. "He probably won't start talking much until later today or tomorrow. A quiet Johnny is kind of strange isn't it?"

"It sure is." The two men laughed at the thought. "Do you remember his first brush fire? He wanted to get called out so bad when he heard there was a brush fire. He kept pacing around the station. I think the engine got called out first. You guys came later. I don't think he realized how tiring a brush fire can be, or how people refuse to leave their homes when told to evacuate."

"Yeah he talked about that for days after. Remember those two elderly sisters who didn't want to leave. They were mad at each other and each wouldn't leave because they thought the other would take over the house. We had to bring them down on the squad, because the fire was getting too close. I remember one of the ladies had fallen. People just don't realize how quickly a fire can spread and trap them."

"What I remember is you and John having to deliver a baby in a house that we had to keep the fire off of long enough to bring that kid into the world. Then you went back to rescue a biker that turned out to be a looter. The fire trapped you. I remember listening to your communication with the battalion chief trying to get a water drop at your location so you could drive through the flames that had blocked the road. I thought we had lost you guys that day. Thankfully we only lost some paint off the squad." Hank reached out and gripped Roy's shoulder reminding him that he was glad they had survived that ordeal.

"That was pretty scary," Roy smiled at the memory. "Johnny's hated brush fires ever since. It only takes one good brush fire to realize you never want to be called to another."

"You sure have had some strange rescues over the past couple of years. There was that black widow spider bite victim, and the little five year old girl who fell down that storm drain at that construction site."

"I remember the little girl's rescue well. We had to dig another hole parallel to the one she was in and tunnel over to her. Johnny got her out, but Tom Wheeler from over at 110's got the credit from the news media. Tom had been in the news for weeks. Johnny was really ranting about how it looked like Wheeler was the only good paramedic in the program, but when he got that little girl out all he cared about was that she was okay. He didn't care about any publicity. Just that another child lived to see another day."

"He sure can get caught up in things. He went on for days after he fell and twisted his knee while rappelling down to that drunk who drove his car off the embankment beside his house. That guy wasn't even hurt, but Johnny ended up being the victim," Hank chuckled at the memory.

"Well don't forget about the time he got so hung up on that episode of Adam-12. We missed the end of the episode and no one seemed to have seen it either. He called everyone he knew trying to find out what happened. Then he ended up in the hospital from radiation exposure. I went by to see him before I left the hospital that night. He had forgotten about the whole thing. I swear he can drive ya crazy with his rants, but then he moves on in an instant, forgetting about it while you're still trying to figure out what he is all upset about. Drives ya crazy."

"C..cou..ld you h..hold it d…down? T..tryin' t.. sleep…o'er here." Johnny stuttered from the bed with a slight smile on his face.

"Sure Johnny I need to go anyway. I'll be back later this evening." Captain Stanley rose from his seat as he spoke.

"…okay Cap. …tay home. Be o..kay."

"Don't worry about me John. You just rest so you can get better. Roy call me if there is any change."

"Okay Cap. Have a good rest."

Captain Stanley left the cubicle, and Roy settled in for his turn with Johnny. Roy was accustomed to sitting with his friend and had brought a book to read. The worst part about the ICU vigil was the lack of a TV. Once Johnny was moved to a regular room they could watch TV together, but for now a novel would be his entertainment.

"Roy."

"Yeah Johnny?"

"Th..thank..ss."

"Just take it easy Junior. No thanks necessary. We only did what you would have done if it had been one of us. Joanne and the kids send their love. They will be up to see you once Dr. Brackett moves you to a regular room."

"Okay."

"You need some more water?"

"No. Tired."

Roy pulled the blanket more securely around his friend and settled in the chair with his novel to maintain watch over the injured man. Johnny was his best friend and partner and that's what partners do. They look after each other. No matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Eight**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Hank Stanley left the hospital on a mission. He needed to go by the Station to fill out an incident report, or at least pick up the paperwork to get it filled out before his next shift. He needed to call headquarters and update the chief on Johnny's condition and expected length of absence. He also wanted to request a rotating absence for his other crewmen so someone could be with Johnny as long as needed. He wasn't sure how headquarters would feel about that, so if that could not be arranged he was prepared to take some personal vacation time. He would stay with Johnny for at least a week if necessary himself. Hank also wanted to check Johnny's locker for his shaving kit and clothes. Most firemen left their car keys in their lockers during shift. Hank hoped that Johnny's keys were in his locker, so he could go by Johnny's apartment for his robe and pajamas. Then he planned to go home and get a much needed nap.

Arriving at the station he found the place empty. The engine and squad were both out. He first went to the office to gather the needed paperwork to report Johnny's accident and information about the call for the logbook. He didn't want to spend too much time there at the station so he put the papers in a manila folder to take with him. He could write out the reports while sitting with Johnny tonight. Picking up the receiver he dialed the number for department headquarters. "This is Captain Hank Stanley from Station 51's A-shift. Could I speak with the Chief please?"

After waiting for what seemed like a long time Hank heard someone pick up on the line. "This is Chief McKonikee how may I help you?"

"Chief this is Hank Stanley. I called to update you on John's condition." Hank proceeded to explain the situation to Chief McKonikee and made his requests for shift coverage.

"Hank I'll have to get back to you about the rotating time off request. I am not sure how we will cover that. I recommend that you ask your men if they might consider taking some vacation days. That would leave us no choice but to cover the shifts."

"Well I can tell you sir that I am prepared to request at least a week of my own vacation time if that becomes necessary. Let me check with my other men and get back with you on that." Hank was pretty sure that his crew would be ready and willing to do whatever it took to help Johnny, but he would have to ask.

"Why don't we talk again in the morning Hank? Your shift is back on the next day. We will finalize the arrangements in the morning. Please keep me informed with John's progress."

"Thank you Chief." Hank hung up the phone. The call had not gone exactly how he had hoped. Truthfully he hoped that he could allow his men to be off shift with pay to be with Johnny. Now it looked like they might have to use their own personal time to be able to do that. Well as he had already decided he would definitely use his if needed. Hank got up from the desk and walked across the apparatus bay to the locker room. He first went to his own locker and quickly changed out of the scrubs he had put on at the hospital. Once he had his street clothes on and the scrubs tucked away in his bag he opened Johnny's locker half expecting to get hit by one of Chet's water bombs. He even ducked out of reflex. When no bomb hit him he chuckled. How does Johnny always walk into Chet's traps? They are so obvious. Gathering the clothes, kit, shoes, and keys into John's duffle bag Hank paused before closing the locker. He looked at the poster of Smokey the Bear that Johnny kept taped to his locker door. Hank noticed that there was something behind the poster. He carefully lifted the corner of the poster and found an old black and white photo of a young couple. The man looked a lot like Johnny and the woman was a petite woman who was very pretty. He lifted the picture and looked on the back to see if anything was written there. On the back of the picture was the names Roderick and Sara Gage. Hank thought that the picture must be Johnny's parents. Seeing the picture tucked away so discretely made him realize how much Johnny missed his parents. Hank carefully put the picture and the poster back in place, grabbed the duffle bag and manila folder and left the station. He still had to go by Johnny's apartment before he could get a nap.

Arriving at Johnny's apartment complex Hank decided he might need to stop by the management office to let them know that Johnny was in the hospital and that he was going to be in and out as needed until Johnny could come home. Hank was surprised to find out that Johnny's land lady offered to keep the apartment clean and aired out. She said that Johnny was always helping her to fix things around the complex on his days off. She told Hank that Johnny was one of her favorite tenants. She asked him to keep her posted on Johnny's recovery. Hank was not really surprised to learn about Johnny's willingness to help the older woman. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the land lady was just as willing to help John. Hank had been to Johnny's apartment building, but never inside his apartment. The land lady showed him which one it was.

Hank let himself in. Johnny's apartment was surprisingly small. He had a living room dining room combination that had a worn sofa and chair, coffee table, TV on a stand and a small wooden dining table and four plain chairs. There was a small bookshelf that held mostly paramedic training manuals. On top of the bookshelf there were several framed photos. One was the departmental photo of the A-shift, one was a copy of the photo of Johnny's parents, there was one of another lady that resembled John's father that Hank guessed was his aunt, and the last picture was of Roy's family including Johnny at a theme park. Hank looked into the kitchenette and noticed how clean and neat everything was. Wondering to himself he pulled open the refrigerator to see a carton of milk, a carton of orange juice and some bologna. He had some mayonnaise, mustard, a bottle of ketchup, a few pieces of bacon and three eggs. Knowing how much Johnny ate he wondered why there was not more food. _**Does he not eat on his days off? Is that why he is so skinny?**_ Moving to the pantry Hank found a box of corn flakes, some canned spaghetti and soup, a loaf of bread, coffee and a box of crackers. Hank thought to himself that he needed to find out why Johnny didn't have any more food in the house than this.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time he moved to the one bedroom. Again the furnishings were sparse. There was a bed and bedside table with a lamp and alarm clock and a simple dresser. Above the bed hung an obviously homemade decoration that sort of resembled a spider web decorated with feathers. It looked Native American. Hank looked in the dresser drawers for Johnny's pajamas. He was surprised when he didn't find any. He did find some sweats and shorts, a couple of pairs of jeans and some fire department t-shirts. He moved to the closet and found several shirts and department uniforms hanging in the closet. Where were his clothes? Didn't he have a robe and slippers? Hank made a quick decision that he would swing by the department store on the way home to get Johnny some pajamas, a robe, and slippers. He couldn't allow him to stay in the hospital in one of those open backed gowns. He also decided that he was going to stock up his youngest crewman's refrigerator before bringing him home to his apartment. He would talk to his wife about sending some food to Johnny from time to time. He would also talk to John to find out why he lived like he didn't make enough money to support himself. Where was all of his money going?

Hank decided to take some sweats, a t-shirt and sneakers for Johnny to wear home when he was released. Repacking the duffel bag he neatly folded the jeans and shirt that he had brought back from the station and laid them on the bed. Then he left Johnny's place making sure it was locked up.

Hank made a promise to himself to be more than a Captain to his men especially Johnny. The men that worked for him had become more than just his crew. They were his friends, his extended family. Hank chuckled to himself. He realized that he needed his friends as much as he thought they needed him. Johnny was soon going to find out what it was like to have family to look after you when you needed them. Sure Johnny was close with Roy's family. Roy was like a brother to Johnny, but Hank thought the young man needed a mentor, a father and Hank once again appointed himself to fill those shoes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Nine**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny had been sleeping for most of the day. Roy had stayed with him for the most part except for when he stepped out for a bite to eat at lunch. It was now late afternoon. Dr. Brackett had just completed another check up on his patient. Johnny needed to start working with the incentive spirometer to strengthen his breathing again and try to prevent post surgical pneumonia, but they couldn't seem to get him to wake up long enough to use it. Dr. Brackett was growing concerned over Johnny's lack of awareness and ordered more blood work to see what the current levels were. He also wanted to check for any kind of infection that might be trying to set in. Dixie hated to stick Johnny again. He hated needles, but she knew it was for his own good.

"Okay sweetheart this is going to sting a little. You know we have to do this." She smiled down at Johnny's tired brown eyes.

"S'okay Dix." He turned he head away from the needle and gripped the sheet with his other hand. Ever since he was a little boy Johnny hated needles. The vaccinations he had to get as a child growing up on the reservation had been administered by the worst nurses. They didn't care if they hurt the Indian children. They were forced to work long hours on their off time volunteering for this chore. Only they really hadn't volunteered at all. It was required as part of their grade in completing their nursing course at the local university. The student nurses resented the task and took it out on the kids they were there to vaccinate. One of the careless nurses had broken a needle off in Johnny's arm. His mother had gotten the end of the needle out, but it became infected and hurt for a very long time. He had never really told anyone why he hated needles so much. They just knew he did.

"All done Johnny," Dixie told him as she placed a bandage over the site. "Now we need to get you to try to eat something. How about some chicken broth?"

"Not hungry."

"Johnny it's just a little warm broth. You have to try sweetheart."

"Okay Dix for you."

"That's good Johnny. I'll be right back with some. You try and stay awake for me. I'll bring some juice too." Dixie quickly left the room encouraged that Johnny agreed to the broth. Next she would try to get him to eat some jello.

"Roy?"

"Right here Johnny," he answered as he moved from the spot on the far wall where he'd been standing while Dr. Brackett and Dixie examined Johnny.

"Thirsty."

"Here ya go Junior," Roy placed the straw from the cup of water in Johnny's mouth. Johnny looked up at Roy as he drank the cool liquid.

"You look tired."

"Me? I didn't just have major surgery and lose half of my blood. You look pretty rough yourself." Roy chuckled.

"Go home Roy. 'm o…kay. D….don…'t need a sit…ter."

"I'll go in a little while. You just relax. I'm lookin' out for you right now. You stop worrying about me."

Johnny didn't answer. His eyes blinked slowly. He was drifting again. He yawned a slow deep sleep craving yawn.

"Johnny stay with me a minute Dixie will be right back with that broth. Try to stay awake."

Dixie came rushing into the room with the broth. "Here you go Johnny. Let me help you with this. Roy, could you raise the bed here just a bit so he can sip on this without spilling it all over the bed?" Roy pushed the bed controls to put Johnny's head at a better angle. Johnny struggled to keep his eyes open. He drank about half of the cup of broth before losing the fight to stay awake. He nodded off between sips. "Well he won't be losing that IV anytime soon if he doesn't eat more than that." Dixie was clearly disappointed in the amount of broth Johnny had managed to get down.

"Leave the juice Dixie. He'll wake up again in a little while, and I'll get him to drink it."

"Okay Roy, I'll leave word at the desk to get more broth if you can get him to drink it. I have to get back to the ER. Take good care of him." Dixie smiled at Roy. The look in her eyes let him know how glad she was that he was here looking out for their mutual friend.

Hank Stanley returned to the hospital later that evening. He entered through the ER hoping to talk to Dr. Brackett or Dixie McCall to get an update on Johnny's condition. When he didn't see either of them he went on up to Johnny's room in the SICU. Stepping off the elevator he almost ran face to face with Dr. Brackett. Both men stumbled backwards a little and laughed. "Well hello Dr. Brackett. You're just the man I was looking for."

"Hello Hank what can I do for you?" The men shook hands.

"I was hoping you could give me an update on how Johnny is really progressing."

"He's still very weak Hank. I'm not really pleased with how slow he seems to be bouncing back after the blood transfusions. I hoped he would be more alert. We're running some more tests to see what his white blood count is. He may be starting some kind of infection. He doesn't really need that right now in his weakened state. And finally he needs to be using the incentive spirometer at least a few times whenever he is awake. We haven't been able to get him alert enough to do that. I planned on moving him from SICU to a regular room tomorrow morning, but unless he makes a drastic recovery overnight that will have to wait. That my friend is his condition in a nut shell." Dr. Brackett's lip twitched like it did when he was very concerned about a patient. Hank didn't know Kel as well as his paramedics did, but he knew him well enough to know how concerned he was about Johnny.

"Thanks Kel. I guess we have our work cut out for us if we're going to get him moved in the morning. I'm here to relieve Roy. Is there anything else I need to know that might help him make that turn tonight?"

"He needs to eat something, broth, jello, and some juice. He needs to drink more liquids. That will help. Listen Hank I've got to get back downstairs. I plan to head home in a couple of hours, but I'll check in with you before I go home. I'll see you later. See how things are going." With that Dr. Brackett turned, pressed the down button for the elevator and waved to Hank.

Hank went to relieve Roy. "Evening gentlemen," he said as he entered the cubicle.

"Evening Cap," Roy greeted him. Johnny stirred on the bed and slowly opened his eyes. He scanned the room and settled his gaze on Captain Stanley.

"John how are you this evening?" Johnny's eyes blinked slowly and he turned his head toward the pillow. Captain Stanley reached out and placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "John I need you to wake up a minute. There's something I need you to do." Johnny turned back toward Cap and slowly opened his eyes. Captain Stanley picked up the spirometer. "I know this is hard to do and will probably hurt a little, but we have to do this John. Now let me raise your head up a little." He adjusted the bed. "Okay I'll hold it for you and you blow as hard as you can right here."

Johnny opened his mouth enough for Hank to place the mouth piece on his lips. Johnny closed down on it and with great effort blew. He barely had enough air pressure to move the little ball inside at all. "Good job John now two more times and you can relax again." Johnny pulled back from the device. "No John you have to do this. I can make it an order if you want, but we will try this two more times." Johnny scrunched his forehead showing he didn't like it, but he opened his mouth again. He managed to make the ball move a little more by the third try. "Okay you can rest now. Dr. Brackett says you need to eat. I am going to go ask at the desk when they can get us some broth and jello. Is there anything else you need?" Johnny just looked at Captain Stanley. His eyes slid closed as he drifted back to sleep.

"That was good Cap. I've been trying to get him to do that all day," Roy looked over at his best friend and smiled. "He sure can be stubborn when he wants to be."

"Well Roy I think that comes from having to take care of himself for so long. He's never been able to rely on anyone since his parents died. But he will have to get used to letting us help him, because someone will be with him at all times until he gets his strength back." With that Captain Stanley left the cubicle to find a nurse to get him the food he intended to make Johnny eat. Stopping just outside the entrance he turned back and spoke again to Roy. "Oh and Desoto when I get back I expect you to go home and kiss your lovely wife and children, rest and not come back until tomorrow afternoon. I have Mike coming in tomorrow for the day shift. I have to talk to the chief in the morning about the work rotation at the station. Then we can decide who will stay tomorrow night and the next day. I'll be right back."

"Junior I hope you're ready to get better, because I think Cap's gonna order you to."

Captain Stanley returned with two steaming cups of coffee. "Here ya go Roy. Have one for the road."

"Thanks Cap." Roy took the offered cup.

"Roy have you been inside Johnny's apartment?"

"Yes Cap I have."

"What did you think about it?"

"What do you mean Cap?"

"I mean he doesn't have much furniture. I expected him to have some pajamas and a robe I could bring to him, but there were none. He didn't have a pair of slippers either. I've seen homeless people with more clothes than he had in his closet or chest. And for a guy who could win any eating contest he didn't have enough for one good meal in his refrigerator or pantry."

"Oh that."

"Oh that?"

"Well Cap Johnny is a pretty simple guy. He decided that he wore his uniforms two out of three days, so he didn't need many clothes. He eats at my house or with his landlady at least one or two nights a week. He is at work for several more. As far as his furniture he spends a great deal of his days off up in the mountains. No need for fancy stuff or much of it."

"I see, but still Roy he makes a good living what is he doing with his money if he isn't spending it on food and clothes."

"That you will have to ask him. I have no idea."

"I just want to be sure he takes care of himself. He's too thin. I got him some things at the store today to use up here. I got two pairs of pajamas, a robe and slippers. I didn't know what he liked so I just got plain ones." Captain Stanley picked the duffle bag up from the floor and pulled open the zipper. "I also got him this novel to read. It's a new release by a guy named Clive Cussler. It looks interesting. Do you know of anything else he might need?"

"No Cap sounds like you have everything he'll need."

The two men didn't know that Johnny had awakened and listened to them as they talked about him. Cap had gotten him some pajamas and robe. It had been years since anyone had gotten him anything. He didn't know what to think about that. Before he could formulate what he wanted to say the nurse came in with the requested broth, juice, and jello.

Captain Stanley stood and walked up next to Johnny. "Well son you're awake. Let's see how much of this broth and jello you can eat." One side of Johnny's mouth curled up in a partial smile as he opened his mouth to take the spoon full the captain held out to him. "Go home Roy. We'll be fine and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Good night Johnny. Good night Cap."

"Night." Johnny said weakly amd smiled at Roy as Captain Stanley spooned some jello into his mouth. Roy couldn't believe that Johnny was eating for Cap after he had tried all day to get him to eat something. Well anyway Cap said he would make it an order. Johnny was good at obeying Cap's orders.

"I got us a book to read together John. It's called 'The Mediterranean Caper' by Clive Cussler. It's his first novel. It's about a guy named Dirk Pitt who is some kind of special agent who tries to find out who is trying to sabotage a scientific expedition. It has a lot of action in it including dueling World War II airplanes, double agents, and a psychopathic ex-Nazi. I think you'll like it. We'll start reading it after we finish dinner."

"Ok Cap."

"Okay son now eat up." Johnny opened his mouth to receive the next bite. "Dr. Brackett said if you are stronger by tomorrow morning you can get moved into a regular room." Johnny ate a whole cup of broth and half of the cup of jello before nodding off to sleep again. Hank slipped out of the room for a few minutes to get another cup of coffee. He was determined to help Johnny gain enough strength to be moved out of the SICU into a regular room tomorrow. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Ten**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Hank returned in a few minutes with his coffee and settled in to wait for Johnny to get his nap in. Johnny seemed to be sleeping a lot but usually in short spurts like cat naps. Thirty minutes after he drifted off he was awake again. Blinking his eyes to clear the sleep away he looked over at his Captain. "Um Cap?"

"You awake again? Can I get you something John?"

"Kinda thirsty."

"Here's some juice." Captain Stanley bent the straw and slipped it into Johnny's open mouth. Johnny sucked almost all of the offered juice down before pushing the straw from between his lips. "Good John. You almost finished it this time. Now we need to try this gadget again." He raised the head of the bed slightly and helped Johnny with the spirometer. After the third attempt to blow into the device Johnny was overcome with a bout of coughing. The coughing caused pain from the exertion in his abdomen around his surgery site. The pain was so severe it brought tears to Johnny's eyes. Slightly alarmed Captain Stanley pressed the nurse's call button. Since they were still in the SICU the nurse came immediately. "He was using this thing and it caused him to cough. He's really hurting." Hank held his hand on Johnny's shoulder to calm him. Johnny's breathing was short and rapid and he moaned from the pain in his belly.

"Mr. Gage you need to slow your breathing. Take deeper breaths or you'll hyperventilate. I'm going to page Dr. Brackett. I'll be right back."

"Okay son you heard the lady." Hank bent down beside Johnny so he could look him in the eye. "Slow it down now. Take a few deeper breaths." Johnny's eyes met Hank's and together they slowed his breathing. Johnny matching Cap's breath for breath. "Good. Now I know you're hurting. Dr. Brackett will be here in a minute."

About that time Dr. Brackett came striding into the room. "Hank, what's wrong?"

"He was using the breathing thing and started coughing. He couldn't stop. It was really hurting him where you did the surgery. He was hyperventilating, but we slowed his breathing."

"Johnny, can you tell me what happened?" Dr. Brackett leaned close to Johnny so he could hear what he said.

"I don't know. I couldn't get my breath. It hurts…m…my st...stitches pulled inside."

"Okay Johnny that's understandable. Let me check you out to be sure you didn't rip anything apart. Actually the coughing is good for breaking up the congestion that is probably building up in your lungs. Not so much that it strangles you like this time, but some coughing is good." Dr. Brackett pulled the covers down past Johnny's waist so he could look at the surgery site. He pulled the bandages back and probed around the stitches. Satisfied that he didn't find any evidence of bleeding or pulled stitches he asked the nurse to redress the injury. "Everything looks good here Johnny. Are you still in any pain right now?"

"No more than before."

"You've been having pain before? You didn't say anything." Johnny didn't answer but shifted his eyes away from Dr. Brackett. "John if you don't tell me what is happening I can't treat you appropriately. If you are in pain I need to know okay? Now I don't want to give you anything too strong for pain, because you are already sleeping more than I like. I'm going to get you some Tylenol. We'll see if that helps enough." Dr. Brackett made some notes on the chart hanging on the end of the bed and instructed the nurse to get the requested meds. "Hank I still want him to use the spirometer. I know it may make him cough some, but he needs it. Has he been eating?"

"He had a full cup of broth about an hour ago and a little jello. He drank almost that entire cup of juice when he woke up."

"Good. I think he can try a little more of that broth and juice tonight. I'll be back up in about an hour."

"Thank you Dr. Brackett," Hank patted Johnny on the shoulder and sat back down in the chair. The nurse brought the meds and Johnny took them. He was exhausted from the episode. "John I'm going to read you a little of this novel. You just relax and listen. Hank picked up the book and started reading to his friend like a father reads to his children. Johnny settled deeper into his pillow and watched Hank read to him. Hank was only able to get through a few pages of the first chapter before he looked over and saw Johnny's brown eyes closing. Johnny was once again asleep.

Johnny's nap lasted a little longer this time. Hank suspected that the Tylenol had helped him relax. 'Why wouldn't you tell us you were hurting some? I just don't understand that John. Are you afraid we'll think you're weak or something? Were you taught to conceal your pain for some reason? For a guy that can complain about the least little paper cut or scratch you sure do keep quiet when it really matters. I'm going to have to keep a closer watch on you my friend. Obviously you are hiding some pretty serious pain. I think you've done this before.' Hank was watching Johnny sleep deep in thought about Johnny's behavior when he looked up to see Dixie standing in the doorway with two steaming mugs of coffee. "He's sleeping again."

"He'll be okay Hank."

"I hope so. He had a bad coughing spell earlier. I was worried he was going to tear out his stitches."

"I know I spoke with Kel. He needs to cough some. It's normal. Here have some coffee. You look like you could use it. If you need to head home I promise he'll be in good hands." Dixie smiled as she handed Hank his coffee.

"No I'll stay. I really think John will heal better if he knows we're here for him. He hasn't had that in a while."

Dixie could see that an argument with the determined Captain would be a waste of her time. "He's a very lucky man to have such good friends. I'm sure it will help with his recuperation."

"He'd better get used to having us around. I plan to help him through this until he's back on his feet. The rest of the guys feel the same way. We thought we had lost him this time. There was so much blood." Hank shook his head as he remembered. "I know it will take a few weeks for him to get his energy back. We plan to stay with him until he can at least feed himself. Right now he is as weak as a new born kitten. He needs us."

"I think you all need him as much as he needs you."

"Yeah. Thanks for the coffee Dixie." He drank his coffee as Dixie checked Johnny's IV. She brushed the hair from his face and pulled the blankets more securely around her patient.

"Well I'm about to head out for the night. Do you need anything else Hank? Did you eat?"

"Um no I…well actually I hadn't thought about it. I was so worried about…um is the cafeteria still open?" Hank nervously answered her.

"I'll have a tray sent up if you like. I think the cafeteria has already closed. I'll have some juice and broth added to your tray for Johnny. Maybe some milk this time. How does a sandwich and iced tea sound?"

"That would be great."

"Take care of yourself too Hank. You won't be any good to Johnny if you make yourself sick trying to take care of him." Dixie left after giving her last bit of advice.

A short while later the tray arrived. Johnny was once again awake and drank most of his broth and all of the milk. "Okay John how about we read a little more?" Johnny nodded his head in agreement. He was enjoying the novel. _"__Pitt had requested the purchase of the craft after he had transferred from the Air Force to the National Underwater Marine Agency at the request of the Agency Director, Admiral James Sandecker. Pitt still retained his rank of Major and, according to the paperwork, was assigned to an indefinite tour of duty with NUMA. His title was that of Surface Security Officer, which was nothing to him but a fancy term for trouble shooter."_ Hank read from Clive Cussler's novel. "This Pitt guy sounds like some kind of expert." Hank looked over to see Johnny's reaction.

Johnny smiled, "Yeah this is a good book."

"Okay then let's read on." Hank shifted in his seat and continued to read. _"Whenever a project ran into unknown difficulties or unscientific problems, it was Pitt's job to unravel the difficulty and get the operation back on the track. That was the purpose behind his request for the PBY Catalina flying boat. Slow as it was, it could comfortably carry passengers and cargo, and what was most important, land and take off in water; a prime factor since nearly ninety percent of NUMA's operations were miles at sea." _That plane sounds like some of the sea planes the coast guard uses. I know you and Roy have been on several of the choppers, have you ever been on a sea plane?"

"No never a plane. Lot's of rescues by chopper."

"John can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Cap."

"I went by your apartment today to get you some things. I took your stuff home from your locker. I noticed that you don't have a lot. I mean I'm not judging you okay, but your place is kind of bare. I know it's none of my business, but I was just wondering if you are in some financial difficulty."

Johnny hadn't expected his boss to ask him that kind of personal question. He didn't talk about his personal life with anyone. He had never thought anyone would care. "I'm fine Cap. I don't need much." He averted his eyes from Cap's.

"Well John I know firemen are not paid that well, but I you should be able to provide more for yourself than you seem to have."

"It costs a lot to pay for a nursing home. My aunt took care of me when no one else wanted me. I wanted her to be in a nice place. She couldn't afford it, so I pay for it. I'm also trying to save for a ranch someday. I really want to raise horses. My Rover isn't paid for yet. It's no big deal Cap. I'm fine." That was the most he had said in days and it left him breathless.

Captain Stanley was once again impressed with his youngest crewman. "I didn't mean to upset you John. I'm just concerned about you."

"I know." Johnny softly answered.

"You don't have much food in that place of yours either."

"I was waiting until payday to go to the grocery. I haven't been in a couple of weeks. I eat Cap. Don't worry about it." Johnny was clearly uncomfortable discussing himself.

"Okay John. We won't talk about it any more for now. I just want to help. I do care about you son. Not just as one of my crew. You're a good man. I want you to know that you can come to me for help if you need it. Understood?"

Johnny found it hard to answer his Captain. He had a lump in his throat that threatened to come out if he tried to speak. It had been a long time since anyone had taken such an interest in his well being. Sure he had Roy and his family. His landlady was nice to him too, but this was different. This made him feel like he did when his parents were alive. "O..okay."

"Good. Now I think it's time we tried this breathing contraption again."


	11. Chapter 11

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Eleven**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Hank held the spirometer for Johnny again as he blew into it. After the third attempt to make the ball move, Johnny was again overcome with coughing. Dixie had brought in a small pillow and instructed Johnny to hold it over his incision site to help from straining himself when he coughed. Hank handed him the pillow. "Here Johnny try this." Johnny took the pillow and held it close as his body was wracked with coughing.

"Oh man, that hurts." Johnny was finally able to stop coughing. "I hope that doesn't happen every time I use that thing. I can't take much more of that."

"I don't think it's supposed to make you cough that much." Hank scratched his head as he looked at the breathing device. He placed it back on the table and helped Johnny pull his covers back up over his chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah I…I think so." Johnny sunk lower in the bed and yawned.

"Get some rest John." Captain Stanley patted his youngest paramedic on the shoulder and resumed his seat in the chair.

"Cap you don't need to sleep in that chair again. Go on home. I'll be fine tonight. The nurses will get me anything I need," Johnny whispered weakly.

"No John and no arguments. I'm staying."

Johnny nodded, yawned again and his eyes slid closed.

About two hours later Johnny began stirring in the bed. He moaned slightly and turned his head from side to side. Hank was awakened by the noises coming from Johnny's bed. He reached out and placed his hand on Johnny's forehead to calm him. When he did he immediately noticed the warmth emanating from the injured man. Johnny was running a fever. Hank reached over and pressed the call button. The nurse stuck her head into the door, "Can I get you something Captain Stanley?"

"He's running a fever. He's restless and coughing more than he was."

"Okay, let me get some new vitals and then I'll page Dr. Brackett." The nurse made quick work of getting Johnny's vitals. Making notes in the chart she turned to the captain. "His fever is 101.6. It's not high, but he doesn't need it right now. I'll be right back with whatever Dr. Brackett prescribes. I'll also bring a bowl of cool water and some rags. We can bathe him down to help bring the fever down."

"Okay. Thanks."

Instead of the nurse returning with the items she mentioned Dr. Brackett came into the room. "Here's the cool water Hank. Let me get a listen to his lungs. I hope he isn't trying to come down with pneumonia. We don't need any complications. Hopefully this fever is just from stress and fatigue. I think we'll run some more blood tests to see if any infection shows up. I'll be right back." Dr. Brackett left the room to order the blood work. Hank took the rag and began to bathe Johnny's face with it. Dr. Brackett returned a few minutes later. "I've ordered a change in his antibiotic. His lungs don't sound too bad, but I don't want to take any chances. How was he before you went on that run?"

"Well he was really quiet. For Johnny I mean. He was talking about it being his sixth anniversary since graduating from the academy. He spent a lot of time sitting on his Rover alone in the parking lot. I don't remember him being sick though if that's what you're asking."

"Well then maybe this blood test will tell us what we need to know. I'll have the results in about an hour. I'll be back." Dr. Brackett left to take the blood samples to the lab himself. Johnny relaxed under the care Hank was giving him.

After another cat nap Johnny awoke from sleep.

Johnny stared at the ceiling deep in thought for a long time before Captain Stanley noticed he was awake. "John are you okay?" Johnny didn't answer. More than a little worried Hank came up next to the bed and placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "What is it son? Are you hurting?"

Turning to face his Captain Johnny blinked several times. Suddenly he realized that his Captain had been talking to him. "Huh?"

"Are you all right Johnny?"

"All right?"

"Yes John, I've been talking to you for five minutes and you haven't heard me."

"Y…you…you have? I..uh.." Johnny turned away from his friend. "Uh..'m okay Cap. It's just. I don't. Why Cap? Why'd this..h..ave to..hap…happen?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean John, but if you're asking why did you get hurt I don't have an answer for you. Is that what you want to know?"

"Yeah. Why on m…m…my anniversary w…with…t..t..the department. It…it was…such a g…good d..."

Hank patted Johnny on the shoulder. "John you know as well as I do that in our line of work anything can happen. Don't beat yourself up over why it happened. Don't read too much into the date of your accident. If anything you should try to remember that because of your training you knew what to do when it did happen. You should be very proud of yourself for your ability to grab hold of that catwalk and with Chet and Roy's help pull yourself up. You also knew to try to stay alert as long as possible to prevent going into shock."

"Y…yeah?"

"Yes you should be very proud."

"Cap?"

"What is it son?"

"I..um…I don..don't feel s..s…so good."

"What's wrong John? Are you hurting?" Hank reached for the nurse's call button.

"Ss..sick. Mmm…my head hurts."


	12. Chapter 12

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Twelve**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Before the nurse could answer the call Johnny began to cough and gag. His eyes grew wide and he started swallowing and licking his lips trying not to throw up. Hank had seen him this way before and knew what was about to happen. Just as the nurse entered the room Johnny lost his struggle and started retching. She rushed over to the bed, but before she could get there he started to vomit. Hank and the nurse grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and gently turned him on his side, but they both feared that he had aspirated some. Shortly after they got him on his side Dr. Brackett and Dixie burst into the room. "What happened?" Dr. Brackett asked as he and Dixie began trying to clear Johnny's mouth and airway.

"He said he didn't feel very well. He um said his head hurt. He got sick really fast." Hank was clearly upset his calm captain's exterior nonexistent at the moment, but he tried to explain the best he could. He had backed away giving the doctor and nurses room to work. Johnny continued to dry heave and was clutching his side moaning and gasping for air. Dr. Brackett noticed that Johnny was holding his surgery site and pulled the sheets down to check. Immediately Dr. Brackett could see that Johnny was bleeding again.

"Dixie." He pointed to the bloodied bandages. "Get me an OR."

Dixie nodded her understanding and left the room.

"Johnny I need you to calm down. Take some deep breaths. We're going to have to take you back to surgery. You've torn your stitches. Everything will be all right. Do you understand?" Johnny didn't seem to hear Dr. Brackett. He continued to try to get air into his lungs. The paramedic in him knew he had aspirated some. He knew that he was having trouble breathing, but he couldn't get enough air to speak. "Johnny are you having trouble breathing?" Johnny nodded his head. "Okay we'll take care of that in just a second." He reached for the oxygen mask on the wall above the bed and secured it in place over Johnny's nose and mouth and then set the air flow.

Dixie had returned to the room with some medications that were quickly inserted into the IV port. Johnny's dry heaving slowed almost immediately, and he began to relax. "C Ca ap?"

"I'm right here John." Hank stepped around the bed so Johnny could see him. Johnny reached out his hand. Hank took it. "I'm right here son." Johnny's eyes slid closed. "Doc is he going to be all right?"

Dr. Brackett looked up at Hank and nodded his head toward the door letting him know he wanted to speak with him outside. "Dixie we need to call Roy. He is listed as next of kin. He needs to know what's going on." Dixie slipped from the room again. "Johnny we will be right back."

Hank let go of Johnny's hand and turned to follow Dr. Brackett from the room. Johnny stirred and his hand opened and closed looking for the comfort his Captain's hand offered him. Hank patted Johnny's hand and leaned down to whisper in Johnny's ear. "I'm still here son. I'm going to step outside and talk to Dr. Brackett. I'll be right back. Take it easy for me until I get back." Johnny's hand stopped searching.

The floor nurse continued trying to clean Johnny up as best she could washing his face and arms while the others left the room.

Outside Hank wasted no time in asking his question again. "Doc is he going to be all right?"

"Hank I have to be honest with you. This is a serious setback. I am almost positive that Johnny aspirated some and that will compromise his already weakened lungs. Pneumonia is almost certain at this point. He has not regained his strength from the previous blood loss and now we are dealing with more. I suspected that he had been bleeding internally already from the coughing yesterday. The symptoms are all there. The continued weakness, nausea, and headache. I was hoping it would clear up on its own, but have already been considering additional surgery. He is a very sick man. Johnny is extremely important to all of us, and I assure you we will do everything we can, but I think you should call his friends and let them know what is going on."

"Thank you for your honesty Doc. I'll call them once you take Johnny back to surgery. I'm going to stay with him until you do." Hank turned and went back into the room. Walked back to Johnny's bedside and took Johnny's hand in his. "I'm back son. I'm right here." Johnny lightly gripped Hank's hand.

Out at the nurse's desk Dixie got Roy on the phone.

"Hello Desoto residence."

"Roy, this is Dixie."

"Dixie what's wrong?"

"It's Johnny. He's had a turn for the worse. He got sick. We're almost certain he aspirated and he's torn his stitches. We need to take him back to surgery. Kel wants you here."

"Is he going to be all right?"

"I'm really worried Roy. Can you come?" Dixie's voice wavered. She reached up and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her sad eyes.

"I'm on my way." Roy hung up the phone and turned to his wife taking her into his arms.

"Roy what's wrong?"

"Honey Johnny's going back to surgery. Dixie sounded. Well she sounded like they didn't know. I have to get up there. God Joanne if…"

"Roy Desoto don't you even think that. John Gage is a fighter. He will fight this. There are too many people who love him for him not to. Now you go up there and let him know he has our support. I'll call my sister to come watch the children and meet you there as soon as I can. Go Roy. Go to Johnny."

Before Roy could even get his car keys out of his pocket things had progressed rapidly at Rampart. Johnny was whisked away to surgery, and Hank was left to make his phone calls. He called Mike Stoker first. Mike had become Hank's closest friend some time ago. It was unusual for a Captain to become so close to his crew, but Hank Stanley was no regular Captain. He loved his men. He bonded with them on the first day. He would do anything for them. He and Mike confided in each other when they needed a friend. Hank needed Mike now. "Hello Michael."

"Cap is that you?" He knew if Hank called him Michael something had him very upset.

Hank cleared his throat. "Um yeah."

"Cap I was about to head up there to relieve you for a while with Johnny." There was a pause. Neither man spoke. "There's something wrong isn't there?"

"Johnny got sick. He um he's on his way back to surgery. He tore his wound open again. I…I don't. I don't know Mike. It's pretty bad." Hank rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had his own headache right now.

"He'll be okay Hank. I'll be there as fast as I can. Will you be in the surgery waiting area?"

"Yes."

"Hank have you eaten anything?"

"I'm not hungry Mike. I'll get something later."

"You want me to call Chet and Marco?"

"That would be great. I'll see you when you get here. I think I'll get some coffee and go on up there to wait. In case…"

"Don't Cap. Johnny will be okay." The two men hung up the phone. Mike set about calling Chet and Marco. Hank went to find some coffee and hopefully some aspirin. He knew that he was in for another long wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**Seeking Solace**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

By the time Hank had found some coffee and aspirin, called his wife and made his way to the surgery waiting area Roy was already pacing the room. "Cap, I just got here. I couldn't find Dixie or Dr. Brackett. I didn't get any real information from the nurses. What's happening?"

"Calm down Roy. Dixie and Dr. Brackett went up to surgery with John. I'm sure one of them will be updating us soon. I called Mike and I'm sure the rest of the guys will be here shortly. John's in good hands." Captain Stanley walked over to a bank of chairs and slowly sat down sipping his already cooling coffee. He made a face when he realized it was not hot enough for his liking and he sat the cup on the nearby table. "Man I hate cold coffee."

"Well it's a good thing I brought you some fresh coffee and a snack then," Mike said as he entered the waiting area with a drink tray and bag from McDonalds. "I figured you would be here too Roy. I got you something too."

"Thanks Mike," Roy said as he took the tray from Mike and handed out the welcomed hot liquid. Mike handed Captain Stanley a Big Mac and fries. He handed the bag containing another meal to Roy. Taking the warm food from the bag Roy sat next to his Captain and together they ate in silence. Mike sipped his coffee and studied the two worried friends. Mike had learned that sometimes observation could tell you a lot more than conversation. He could see that the situation was not good just by the mannerisms from his friends: the slumped shoulders, the slow nibbling, and the almost empty stares at the food spread out on the table. Yes things with Johnny were very serious.

Mike settled in for what he knew might be a very long wait. A short time later Marco and Chet joined them in their vigil.

"I guess this is how Gage felt when his friend Drew was hit by that car. Not know what would happen and all. Waiting to see if his friend would make it or not. This waiting…I…I don't like it," Chet commented from his slumped position in a chair next to Mike who proceeded to elbow Chet in the ribs. "Hey what was that for?"

"Why would you bring up something about Johnny's friend Drew who died from his injuries at a time like this?" Mike asked him with anger spread across his face. "Man Chet think about what you are saying."

"Oh…" Chet's eyebrows rose in understanding of what he had just said. "Um….sorry." If it was at all possible he slumped further in his chair.

Hoping to lighten the mood Marco talks about another memory about Johnny, "Hey guys remember that time those people wanted to do a photo shoot of the ideal fireman?" The guys smiled and shook their heads in memory.

Chet picked up the story at that point, "they thought that Gage was the perfect model material."

Then Mike chimed in, "he got so nervous between those pretty models. He posed for all of those pictures."

Chet continued, "man he got the big head over all that attention. Then in the end the photographer decided Johnny was too skinny to be a good example of a tough fireman, and he decided to use Roy instead. Johnny was so upset over that. It was hilarious." The group of firemen laughed at the memory. Slowly they sobered and remembered why they were all there and the silent waiting continued.

"People do tend to think he is a little soft, because he is so skinny. If they only had to carry him out of a fire unconscious one time they would realize just how solid and heavy he really is," Roy said shaking his head.

"Yeah and if they could only watch him eat," Captain Stanley agreed.

"Remember the time he decided that he could make some extra money in the rodeo?" Chet asked. "He had to sit on a pillow for a week." They all chuckled again at another funny memory. "Johnny has to be okay. He just has to."

The Battalion Chief came in just then and found the men in somber spirits. "Hank how's our boy?"

"He's still in surgery. We haven't heard yet."

"Well I came by to let you know that the Captains from B and C shift at your station heard about Gage and have called me to insist you stay here. They have offered to both take half of your shift Hank. Unfortunately, I have not been able to arrange for any of the rest of you to be relieved of duty tomorrow. With Gage out and another man from 32's we have a shortage of paramedics. Desoto, I know how close you and Gage are, but I will need you on shift."

Roy was visibly upset at the idea of working when Johnny was so sick, but he respectfully gave a "Yes Sir" to the Chief.

"Well Hank please keep me posted," the Chief said as he rose to leave. "We are all praying for your man."

Hank rose from his seat and shook hands with his superior. "Thank you for stopping by Chief and for allowing me to stay with John." Soon the group of men was getting restless just sitting and waiting to hear any kind of report on their friend. Mike stood up and offered to go for coffee. Marco and Chet decided to join him and stretch their legs leaving Roy and Hank alone for a few minutes. "Roy I'm sorry the Chief couldn't find a replacement for you."

"It's okay Cap as long as you can be with him. Joanne will probably be here tomorrow as well. Speaking of Joanne I expected her to show up. I think I'll call the house and see what is keeping her."

Before long the six men were back waiting and sipping hot coffee. Joanne had not been able to reach her sister. She and Roy decided that it would be best for her to wait at home for news. They had been waiting for about an hour and a half now, but it seemed like much more than that to the weary bunch.

Dr. Brackett neared the surgery waiting room with his surgery cap in his hand. Still dressed in his sweat soaked scrubs he stopped momentarily in the doorway and took in the grave looking group of men before him. He cleared his throat and entered the room only to be surrounded by the worried group. "Doc?" they all asked in unison.

"Relax guys. Johnny made it through the surgery. I think we stopped all the bleeding this time. As a matter of fact I think he will perk up rather quickly. I suspect we had missed a bleeder during the first surgery or he aggravated something with his first bout of coughing right after. Anyway he will regain his strength with the transfusions he is now getting. We'll be moving him to recovery in a few minutes. He should be back in his room in a couple of hours. He's going to be fine. Now if you will excuse me I need to get cleaned up and back to the ER." After a round of praises and thank you Dr. Brackett left the men.

Dixie McCall had stopped at the nurse's desk to update the staff on getting Johnny moved and settled in recovery. She turned to walk over to the waiting area and speak with her friends when she stopped at the sight before her.

Without prompting the group of strong firemen formed a circle and took hands. With heads bowed Marco led them in a prayer of thanks for the successful surgery. He also added a request for a speedy recovery and strength and protection for the rest of them who would be on shift the next day. Dixie was moved to tears seeing the group offer shoulder hugs and back slaps of congratulation that Johnny would recover once again. She turned from her intended destination, squared her shoulders and went back to her duties as head ER nurse. These men had each other. They had the strength of a compassionate, caring leader in Hank Stanley. A man they could turn to in their jobs as well as in their lives. She did not need to interrupt. Not only would Johnny recover he would be cared for by the best group of firemen LA County had to offer.

The end.

**Thanks to everyone who continued to read and support me in writing this story. If I were a fireman I would hope to have a Captain and friend like Hank. **


	14. Epilogue

**Seeking Solace**

**Epilogue**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

Johnny woke the next morning after his surgery to find Hank asleep in the chair beside his bed once again. He felt better, stronger than he had since his surgery. He stirred in the bed waking Hank. "John are you okay?"

"Yeah Cap. I feel a lot better."

"Can I ask you something?" Cap asked and Johnny nodded yes. "What was it about your anniversary at the department that had you so bugged?"

"I don't know Cap. I guess I just thought maybe like so much in my life my time here was up. I mean I really like being a fireman and a paramedic. It just seems like every time I think things are going good for me something happens. I don't want my career to end on a bad note. Ya know?"

"Well John you are a valuable asset to the department. We wouldn't let you go without trying to discourage from doing that."

"I know Cap, but then the accident. I felt like it was an omen. You know my people believe strongly that the spirits lead us. I thought the spirits were telling me my career was over. That it was time to move on before something worse happened."

"Well John consider this. Maybe the spirits thought you needed to be reminded how important you are to the rest of us. You are like a son to me John. I like having you on my team. You are very proficient at your job as both a fireman and a paramedic. I consider you and the rest of our crew to be the best LA has to offer. Couldn't it be possible that the spirits wanted you to be reminded that you have made the right choices and are doing what you were born to do?"

Johnny smiled one of the biggest Gage grins he had ever smiled. "Yeah Cap. Yeah I think you're right." He shifted trying to sit up higher in the bed. "Thanks Cap. Thanks for helping me to see that. I…Uh…I think of you as….well I…you…you mean a lot to me too Cap."

"I know son. I know."

"Cap?"

"Yes John?"

"Do you think you could read me some more of that novel?"

"Sure John I'd be glad too."


End file.
